Nanny For Hire
by kakashoot
Summary: Sakura finds an ad in the newspaper asking for a nanny and she definitely needs the extra money.


This story was a prompt request on tumblr by tumblr user "blindbraavosi" and I actually really liked it so I decided to post it on here for anyone else who may want to read it. It's super innocent and pretty cute so hopefully it's a fun easy read for everyone!

00

How trust worthy was a newspaper ad asking for a nanny? Sakura wasn't really sure but she did know she needed the extra money to help pay her ever-growing student loans. She'd talked to the father over the phone and was immediately given the job on the grounds that no one else had called for the position, something about his son being "a little difficult to handle". She figured nothing could be worse than the children who ran amok in the hospital daycare, a station she was often stuck working whenever she asked for more hours.

Sakura leaned her small butcher's bike against the fence lining the drive way, careful to keep it out of the way of the shiny black Suzuki GSX-R in fear of knocking it to the ground and destroying something she could so obviously not afford. The house was rather small, perfect for a family with one or two children. The porch was adorned with miniature buckets of chalk and some makeshift decorations made from house hold items such as yarn and construction paper, obviously crafted by a child.

Her painted nail pressed the doorbell and within seconds the door was cracked open and a small blue eye eclipsed any view she had into the house.

"Hi th-" before she could finish the entrance was swung open and her hand was taken hostage by small clammy one. Blonde hair bobbed as the young child, she guessed around 5 years of age, pranced around in front of her.

"Wow! You are my babysitter? You sure are pretty! What ith your name?" The boy's small lisp made Sakura chuckle and she knelt to speak to him on an equal level. She reached up and used her left hand to ruffle his blonde locks as her right was still tightly captured in his small sweaty grip.

"My name is Sakura, what's yours?" At the sound of her name the boy blushed and averted his eyes to anywhere but her face.

"S-sakura…my name ith Na-ru-to!" His voice was not only loud but was accompanied by large volumes of saliva. The pauses between the syllables of his name were articulated by an exaggerated wave of a small arm.

"Naruto, huh? That's a pretty cool name! Can I come inside, Naruto? Maybe you could show me around?" Naruto's head nodded fervently before tugging her through the door and into what seemed to be the living room of the small home. To the right was a plain navy colored couch directly in front of a rather large flat screen TV. Adjacent to that was a bookshelf containing what seemed to be a complete series, as all of the books had the same red logo marking their spines.

"Naruto? Is the sitter…here…..yet…." He knew it. He knew by the sound of her voice on the phone she would be beautiful, but he never expected stunning. Her soft pink hair was braided down her back, ending between her shoulder blades. Her green eyes were not the typical muted pastel but a deep polished emerald. Those eyes now looked at him in wonder and suddenly he had forgotten how to breathe. He resisted the urge to gulp air in through his mouth in fear of looking foolish in front of someone who seemed to be so utterly perfect. Sakura reached out her slim hand to greet his and he wanted nothing more than to latch onto it, much like his son had. What can he say? The boy had good taste.

"Hello, Mr…Hatake was it? It's nice to finally meet you in person, Naruto is a joy, I'm sure we'll get along great." Her smile nearly knocked him to his knees. Her were teeth pearly white and perfectly straight, likely due to braes during her adolescence.

"Sakura, was it? You can call me Kakashi.I have a corporate dinner party to get to, but I should be home no later than eleven thirty tonight. Naruto already had dinner, but it's likely he'll pester you for more food in a few hours. For your sake, feel free to just give him what he wants. It's a huge hassle other wise." Keys and helmet in hand, Kakashi made his way to his son while Sakura could only watch, stunned, as the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen knelt beside her to rough house with Naruto in what she was sure was a designer suit. His silver hair was parted and styled to one side and his charcoal colored eyes frequently flickered to her face as he performed some sort of handshake with the young boy. It should be illegal how his back muscles rippled at the simple movement of his arms.

Looking around their home Sakura saw no evidence of a wife or even a girlfriend.

"I wonder where Naruto got his blonde hair from? It's so bright, so I was just curious….I hope you don't mind me asking?" Was it his biological mother? Did Kakashi possibly have blonde family members?

"Ah, actually…" Kakashi embraced the small boy and placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's cheek before walking to the door, one hand gripping its knob "…Naruto isn't my son, at least biologically. His dad was sort of a father figure to me and he passed away when Naruto was a baby, so I took him in to raise him. I don't mind at all that you ask either. If you have anymore questions, I'm sure Naruto would be more than happy to answer them himself." The boy in question beamed and placed his hands proudly on his hips, but only for a second before running off to his father.

"DAD DAD DAD WAIT I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMEFING!" Naruto charged to Kakashi, attempting to scramble up his leg before the tall man bent down and gave his son an ear. The exchange wasn't audible to Sakura but Naruto's face was a bright red as Kakashi's carried a gentle smile. She didn't know why but a part of her so badly wanted to be a part of their dynamic. Sakura smiled politely when Kakashi returned to his slightly hunched stance and beamed at her.

"He said he wants you to be his girlfriend."

"DAAAAAAAAAAD" Kakashi's pant leg was now being used as a curtain to hide the embarrassed Naruto's face before he was pried off. Sakura laughed and held her hand out for the red-faced boy to nervously grasp once again.

Before the door could close behind him, Kakashi captured Sakura's stare with an almost foolish seriousness.

"Can't say I blame him. I never thought my own son would be my competition."

The door shut with a soft _click_.


End file.
